A Silver Shaped Lullaby
by PrussianEagle
Summary: The music flows like a silver river. Sequal of "Chained Down" In the "Dark Sun" Series
1. Chapter 1

^O^  
I was surprised! All the reviews I've gotten have asked me for a sequal, so here you go!

* * *

The rain came down in needles as the girl rushed to her temporary apartment. She dug through her pockets, grabbing a small silver key and opened the door. Once inside, she peeled of her soaked black jacket and threw it on the couch. Rushing through the tiny apartment, she changed into a t-shirt and shorts just in time for her cell to ring. Running to the couch, she picked up the thin black phone and answered.

"Hello?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hoshi?" another voice came, and Hoshi smiled.

"Hey, Hikari." she responded, walking over to the window and looking out.

"How's the mission in the real word? Spied any Hollows?"

"Nope. And remind me why i'm on this mission again?"

"Cause no other Captain wanted to do it!"

"Well, it's becoming more and more irritating because all the hollows and menos grande fled when Aizen was killed! And having to go to high-school isn't helping much!"

Hikari was sileced for a moment and then sighed.

"You're not going to be happy to hear this then,"

Hoshi groaned and pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

"What happened, Hikari?" She asked.

"You're return to Soul Society has been delayed by four weeks,"

"Why?"

"Cause yama-jii wants to make sure that the hollows wont attack again."

Hoshi sighed. She had tried to explain to Yamamoto that when Aizen had been killed, seconds before she had blacked out, she felt something. After living in Hueco Mundo for so long, she had become used to being able to sense the hollows and menos grande surrounding the palace. She had even asked Gin about it once while they had been toying with the hallways. He had turned to her and smiled, telling her that it was because they were still soul reapers and their senses to detect hollows had been heightened when they entered Hueco Mundo. Therefore with so many hollows surrounding them they could feel them.  
When Aizen had died, the feeling was gone.  
There was nothing.  
When she was healed, she asked Hikari and Gin about it and they said that they had felt the same, empty feeling.

But Yamamoto refused to listen to reason.

"Shi-chan? You still there?" Hikari asked, in an overly worried voice.

"Yes, yes. You know me, Hikari. Day-dreaming."

"Kay'. Gotta go!"

"Bye." Hoshi said and all she heard was static.

She missed home. She missed Hikari and third squad. She missed Gin.

Sighing, she removed the phone from her ear an plopped down on the couch. She flicked on the TV and watched the random horror movie that was on. She checked the clock to see it was only one on a Sunday afternoon. She fell asleep.

About six hours later, Hoshi eyes slid open and fell to the clock.  
6:15.

She jumped up and went to the refrigerator. She hissed angrily when she saw what resided in said metal box.  
Nothing.

Sighing, she ran over to her little room. Once inside threw on a black shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, a jacket and a pair of black converse. She walked out of her room, grabbed her red bag and went out the door.  
She walked through the streets, enjoying the wind blowing in her silver hair.  
She stopped at a little cafe. She ordered, and while waiting for it to come she gazed out over at the people chattering. While picking things out of the meaningless conversations, she fiddled with the onyx pendant that resided on her pale neck. Her food arrived and she finished it off, paying the bill and beginning her walk back to her apartment.

Instead of heading straight to her apartment, she made a side-trip to Urahara Shoten.

* * *

Readers make me happy but REVIEWERS make me ecstatic!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hee Hee 3  
HARRO! This update is overly late... BUT I CAN HAS AN EXCUSE!!!!!  
I've been sick and grounded u  
So.... While im sick i'm going to try and update all my stories (Repeat: TRY)  
Checkout mah profile and review mah stories!

* * *

"Urahara-san!" Hoshi called as she opened the white rice door. Immediately she saw his head poke out from behind the back door.  
"Why hello, Hoshi-Zaraki-Taicho-san! I suppose your here for your Soul Candy?"  
She paused.  
"Yes! Is it in?"  
"Let me see..." He came out and began rummaging through a big, white box. He pulled out a small cloth-wrapped tube and handed it to her.  
"Here you go!"  
"Thank you." She said quietly as she took the package and handed him the pay. She left, Rushing back to her small apartment the Soul Society ad rented her. She crashed on the couch, turning on the TV and watching a western biography on WWII.  
She fell asleep about midway through, dropping the remote on the black-wood floor.

***

Hoshi shot up, hearing the alarm clock from her room go off. It was 7:50. She had ten minutes to get halfway across town.  
"Late! I'm going to be late! _AGAIN!_" She screeched, jumping up of the couch, changing into her uniform, grabbing her bag an running out the door. She made it to school by 7:55, narrowly escaping being hit by a car three times.  
She ran up the stairs, pulling her long hair up into a ponytail.  
_Haircut. _She thought sourly, opening the door to her homeroom. _that is DEFINITELY what i need._

"Good morning Zaraki-chan!" Orihime called from across the room, waving. Hoshi waved back, smiling. Tatsuki also waved.  
Hoshi sat in her seat by the window, watching as her classmates filed into the room. About twenty minutes into the morning lesson, she felt something rip into reality from another dimmension.  
A Hollow.  
Ichigo's head shot up.  
"M-Miss, I need to go to the nurse!" He yelled, running out the door, not waiting for an answer.

_OI! KUROSAKI-BAKA! I told you if a hollow ever came to let me deal with it! You don't have the authority! _Hoshi screamed in her head, dropping her pencil. The window beside her was open.

A quick escape. There would definitley be commotion, but she had to risk it. This was the first hollow appearance in months. She popped a Soul Candy in her mouth, and now as a soul, jumped out of the window. Once on ground, she began running. She could faintly hear her classmates yelling.

She was shocked when she saw the hollow. It was big and had lage tentacles that had long spikes. It was an ugly green, with a long senbon shaped mask going down its face. Ichigo was fighting it already, but suddnely a tentical came and smacked him in the abdomen, thrusting him into a tree and farther back.  
Hoshi stared for a moment, but then activated her zanpakuto.

"Freezing Doom, Keiji Mayonaka!" She screamed, and ran towards the large... _thing._

It hit her multiple times, nearly knocking her out. She got in six strikes out of it, the sixth killing it.

"Kurosaki-baka?" She called, running in the direction he was thrown. She finally found him, wedged under a tree.

_He shouldn't be this rusty._ she thought quietly, picking him up, and attempting to balance the _much _larger Soul Reaper on her back.

"I'm going to have to carry you all the way back, aren't I?" she sighed angrily, trudging back to the school.

***

Hoshi Pushed Ichigo's soul back in the gigai he had dropped out in the middle of the walkway. She ran to the nurses office, where she suspected they put her gigai. It was there, so she quickly got, where she immiedatly jumped up and ran out before anyone could notice. She ran to where she found Kurosaki, only to find the man gone. She ran up to the classroom, to find the man in his seat, reading. She sat down. the bell rang, and she ran home.

* * *

The only thing i could imagine when hoshi said 'Authority' was her standing in front of ichigo yelling "RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY!" Bu shes not like ythat :)


End file.
